


far too young and clever

by notthebigspoon



Series: time well wasted [7]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the crowd gasps and they fall silent, Javi knows that something is wrong. </p><p>Title taken from Come On Eileen by Dexy's Midnight Runners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	far too young and clever

When the crowd gasps and they fall silent, Javi knows that something is wrong. He hadn't been paying attention to Tim's at bat, had been more absorbed with something that Hector had been telling him. He couldn't tell you what they'd been talking about, not when he turns around and sees his husband down on his hands and knees, shaking his head. There's a bolt of fear in his chest until he sees Tim roll and sit on his ass, hands clutching at his shin where the ball must have fouled off of him.

“Ooh... I _know_ that does not feel good.” Hector whistles slowly, shaking his head.

Javi ignores him, moving up to the railing so he can see Tim better. There's a rise in noise and people clapping as Tim climbs to his feet, leaning over with his hands on his knees. He's look up at Bochy, face stubborn as he nods and says something. Javi can hazard a guess that he's insisting he's fine and they can resume play. At some point, though, the answer becomes good enough and Groeschner and Bochy return to the dugout. The game resume. Tim strikes out.

When Tim returns to the dugout, he's not quite limping but he's definitely favoring his left leg. He puts his gear away, gets a drink of water and sits next to Zito. Javi feels a little bad for it but he's relieved when he's sent to the bullpen to warm up. Tim's fine. All Javi has to do is help keep his husband's win in tact. No need to add insult to injury with a loss. In the clubhouse afterward, Javi keeps his head down and says little unless he's spoken to. Still, nobody's really satisfied with his silence and when asked what was going through his head after he'd relieved his husband, Javi had shrugged.

“That I'd better not blow his lead. I didn't want to end up sleeping on the couch.”

He chuckles and punches Cain's shoulder when the other man lets out a snort of laughter, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He Tim is nowhere in sight, probably made tracks for the door as soon as people stopped paying attention to him. He's been a little media shy lately, hating all the extra attention for something that he didn't see as a big deal and couldn't comprehend others obsessing over.

Javi finds him in the parking lot, leaning against his car and walking to Posey, who is leaned down to examine his leg. Javi wrinkles his nose and shakes his head. His noise of disgust gets their attention though, as Tim drops the leg of his jeans and they both straighten up. Posey gives Tim a one armed hug and nods at Javi before wandering away. Tim greets Javi with a kiss, tells him to get in the car.

They keep it a quiet night, picking up burritos from Tim's favorite place and cupcakes from Javi's. They eat on the couch instead of at the kitchen table and indulge in Tim's man crush on Peter Burke. When they've finished eating, Javi slouches down on the couch and pulls Tim's legs into his lap, waiting for the food coma to set in. When he skims his hand over Tim's shin, he flinches at Tim's wince. A peek at Tim's leg reveals an already nastily colored bruise. Javi hooks his hand under Tim's knee, drawing his leg up and pressing his lips against the bruise.

Tim laughs softly, folding his hands beneath his head. “It's not that bad, baby. It really isn't.”

“Doesn't matter. I don't like you being hurt.”

“I know, you're not the kinky type.”


End file.
